


Work(out) For Your Kisses.

by WhisperLucifer



Series: KiHo Oneshots. [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, So many kisses, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Kihyun gets involved in Hoseok's workout in an unconventional way.





	Work(out) For Your Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with a new kiho fic! It's only a little silly thing, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it ^^  
> Inspired by [ this](https://twitter.com/VANILLA_WONHO/status/1092425257909071873) and [ this](https://twitter.com/chaerinsthighs/status/1092512664830574594). I'm not good with canon most of the time, so I hope you don't mind that I made it an au. ENJOY! ♡♡
> 
> For @chaerinsthighs ◕‿◕

 

 

*****

Kihyun was in a good mood.

It was Friday for a start, which meant no more work until Monday, and today his manager must have been in a good mood too because she’d let everybody leave the office early because they were ahead of schedule anyway.

Working in a publishing house whilst his own novels sat unfinished on his laptop wasn't what he would call ideal, but it wasn't the most terrible situation to be in, either.

He would get there, in time.

The smile on Kihyun’s face only grew wider when he unlocked his apartment door and immediately heard the unmistakable sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

He’d forgotten Hoseok wasn't working today.

“ Honey I’m home!” Kihyun called, laughing at himself as he hung his coat up and toed off his shoes.

“ Living room!” Hoseok sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Wandering into the living room, Kihyun was only half surprised to find Hoseok dressed in black workout gear, muscular body braced over a red exercise mat and explaining to the small camera he had set up nearby how to correctly do push ups at home without hurting yourself.

Though Hoseok worked as a personal trainer in several different gyms most days of the week, even doing house calls sometimes, it wasn’t uncommon for Kihyun to find him doing something relating to fitness even on his off days. Honestly he admired (and occasionally envied) the dedication.

For a while Kihyun just watched quietly, admiring the way he could see the muscles all along Hoseok’s back working and shifting as he moved. Kihyun had never really been one for the gym, or exercising in general honestly, but he could definitely see why Hoseok’s own video channel was doing so well.

He’d pay to watch Hoseok workout any day of the week but y’know, he got that pleasure for free; perks of being the boyfriend.

“ You’re awfully quiet,” Hoseok said without looking at him, speaking and doing push-ups at the same time effortlessly. “Everything okay?”

Kihyun nodded though Hoseok wasn't looking at him. “Peachy, actually. Got out of work early and came home to you.” He flushed a little at how sappy he sounded. “Just didn't want to disturb you.”

“ You’re not. I edit everything anyway so don't worry.” Hoseok assured him. “You’re never a disturbance, you know that.”

“ Oh well,” Kihyun smirked, feeling suddenly a little mischievous. “In that case I guess I’ll just have to try harder.”

Usually Kihyun was pretty shy for the most part, sometimes even with Hoseok after being in a relationship for years, but something about today made him abandon all that and move forward and crouch down before his boyfriend.

On his next upwards push Hoseok paused, no doubt wondering what Kihyun was doing, but before any words could be spoken Kihyun shifted again, carefully laying himself down and moving slowly until he was laid with his back against the exercise mat and Hoseok above him.

“ Hello,” Hoseok chuckled, lips curving into an amused smirk. “What brings you here?”

Kihyun ignored the warmth that flooded his cheeks when he noticed the tension in Hoseok’s arms; biceps seeming bigger than usual as he held himself steady above him. “You said I wasn't a disturbance.” He bit his lip, feeling a little cheeky. “How about now?”

“ Disturbance, no. Distraction? Definitely.” Hoseok must have caught the flush on Kihyun’s face, (either that or his arms were growing tired) because he dropped down and pushed himself up again, and again, effectively continuing his workout with Kihyun laid  _ right there _ .

Kihyun wondered if the camera would pick up the tiny gasp that left his lips with each drop and lift of Hoseok’s body. Somehow he found it hard to believe that  _ he  _ was the distracting one, with Hoseok’s warm breath fanning over his face and throat as he breathed deeply to keep his workout going.

Two could play at that game.

“ Why Hoseok sshi, I think you’re actually slacking today.” Kihyun teased though it was the farthest thing from true. “Your viewers will be disappointed.”

Hoseok huffed out a laugh, bright blonde hair beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat. “Well, as my most loyal viewer I supposed you’d know. Perhaps I need something to motivate me.”

Acting quickly before he could talk himself out of it, when Hoseok next dropped down so low their bodies almost touched Kihyun kissed him, quick and chaste but still enough to have both their faces flushing pink.

“ How’s that for motivation?”

The smirk that curved Hoseok’s mouth wasn't a surprise. “Hm, not bad. But I’m not sure one kiss will be enough to get me through.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Kihyun (of course) complied, making sure there was a kiss waiting for Hoseok each and every time he dropped down.

“ Two kisses,” Kihyun laughed when they parted for the second time, “Three kisses…” his voice grew breathier each time he spoke as their kisses lasted longer.

“ Nine kisses,” Kihyun resisted the urge to just grab Hoseok’s face and hold him still. “How the hell haven’t you passed out yet? I’m just laid here and I can barely breathe!”

For some reason that made Hoseok laugh. A sound that started somewhere in his chest, growing louder and more uncontrollable until he was shaking with the force of it. Without much warning Hoseok suddenly lost his balance, dropping down heavily onto Kihyun, who found himself laughing despite the weight on his chest.

“ Sorry baby,” Hoseok apologised into his neck even though he hadn’t actually hurt him.

Kihyun laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Hoseok and sliding a hand into the back of his damp hair, stroking his head affectionately. “It’s okay, no permanent damage. I must say though,” he used Hoseok’s slightly dazed state to his advantage, pushing against his body to roll them over until Kihyun was on top, straddling his hips.

He ignored the fact that Hoseok had most likely let himself be overpowered. “I’m rather disappointed.”

“ You are?” Hoseok pouted adorably, hands coming up to rest on Kihyun’s thighs, squeezing gently. “How so?”

Kihyun reached out to press a hand to Hoseok’s flushed cheek, smiling at the warm that immediately seeped into his skin. “Well a big strong man like yourself, and it took only nine kisses to take you down.”

“ Nine kisses from the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Hoseok argued, pouting again when Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“ Cheese ball.”

“ Tease,”

Kihyun laughed, leaning a little further back on Hoseok’s thighs. “Whatever, just get up here and kiss me again.”

“ Kihyun ah, you mean to tell me that you’re not going to workout for your kisses too?” there was a fond if not a little teasing lilt to Hoseok’s voice that made Kihyun’s heart flutter pleasantly.

“ Why the hell would I do that?” Kihyun scoffed as though Hoseok had just made the most absurd suggestion in the history of the world. “When I know you’ll always give them to me for free.”

Reaching up then, Hoseok fisted a hand in the back of Kihyun’s hair, pulling him down quickly but carefully until they were so close Kihyun could taste Hoseok’s next words as easily as he could hear them. “Damn right I will.”

The kiss Hoseok pulled him into was full of heat and passion, fiery and breathtaking in its intensity yet comforting in the way that Hoseok held him close, whispered how much he loved him each time they briefly separated to breathe.

Kihyun was uncomfortable in the smart clothes he’d been wearing at the office, Hoseok was sweaty from his workout and the long forgotten camera was still rolling but in that moment-

Neither of them cared.

*****

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! ^^


End file.
